Ziva vs EJ- Sweet Version
by youmustbeover18
Summary: This is my 'SWEET' version of this short story. My 'SMUT' version is up too. Tony is seeing EJ and she has a problem with Tony and Ziva's flirtatious friendship. Who will Tony choose? Some mild language


Usual disclaimers about not owning these characters…..

This is the 'SWEET' version of this short story. The 'SMUT' version will be posted soon. I promise…

**Ziva vs. EJ – Sweet Version**

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Tony mused out into the ether as he drove home. "Aside, of course, from the usual insane ninja chick shit that I expect." Tony continued to talk to himself as he questioned what bug had been up Ziva's ass lately. He hadn't done anything particularly obnoxious of recent. Hell, he'd been a consummate angel in the recent weeks since he'd been seeing EJ. EJ was a jealous woman, and he hadn't been able to act like he usually did around Ziva. He missed their ribbing and flirting. But EJ was always right there; her desk so close, and she gave him that look whenever he got near Ziva.

Now Gibbs had yelled at Tony for Ziva's outburst earlier that day. Ziva had been the one to have a full on temper tantrum and storm out of the bullpen. Why was he responsible for her crazy moods? Why didn't Gibbs yell at Ziva? But, noooooooo, all of a sudden Tony was responsible for that crazy chicks blowup. Yeah…Ok… she's his partner, which Gibbs had drilled into Tony, but that didn't mean he controlled her actions. And he couldn't deal with her particular brand of Moussad crazy tonight. He barely had time to go home and change before he had to meet EJ for dinner.

EJ was a different story. She seemed so perfect at first. Relaxed, fun, no crazy ninja head games, and no pressure. But Tony's rose-colored glasses must have been especially fogged when he judged her. She was becoming so controlling. "Don't try to change a DiNozzo," was what his father always told him. Ok, he never actually said those words, but that was exactly the kind of thing Tony Senior would have preached. And now EJ was 'nag this', and 'nag that'. Thank god Tony had never crossed that line with Ziva. EJ wasn't even on his team and he felt trapped in their relationship. Gibb's was so right about Rule #12. Stay away from co-workers. Now he was with EJ, who looked so perfect from the outside, but was becoming more of a burden every day. Goddammit! It may not have made Tony happy, but flings with random bimbos seemed like a pretty ingenious idea right now.

Was that a drop of rain? Dammit. This day was getting worse by the minute. Tony rushed inside to avoid the increasing drops. He only had 10 minutes to change before he had to leave for the restaurant. He threw his door open and stomped into his apt. Screw women, he thought. But he still had to go meet EJ. He was stuck with her now.

Tony huffed into his bedroom. "You have got to be kidding me." He yelled out loud. Ziva David was lying in his bed. What was she doing here? That frickin' key he'd given her a few years ago. Some emergency this was. Since when was ruining his day an emergency?

"May I help you, Miss David?" Tony threw out a sarcastic tone and tried to keep his cool. "I have 10 minutes to change and get out of here."

"Dinner with EJ?" Ziva asked.

"Actually, yes…and why do you know that?"

"That twitch cornered me in the bathroom today. She told me to stay away from you. I'm your partner, how do I stay away from you?"

"Zi, she's just insecure. And I think you mean, 'bitch'."

"I was trying to be nice. I don't like her Tony. She also told me that she was sick of seeing me throw myself at you when you so clearly didn't want anything to do with me. Is that how you see me?" Ziva sounded truly hurt.

A Ziva in need was his Ziva indeed. He'd never been able to resist her when she needed him. Compassion wrapped his heart in a chokehold.

"Ziva." He walked over to the side of his bed where Ziva was lying, staring at the ceiling with glassy eyes. "That isn't how I see you, and that wasn't okay for EJ to say to you. I'll say something to her tonight."

Feeling like he had handled the situation he turned to go change. Ziva grabbed his wrist.

"Then why don't you want me, Tony? Why are you with _her_." She spit out the last word.

"Seriously. Ziva?"

She looked up at him with those pleading brown eyes. The eyes that melted him from the inside out. He'd pushed those feelings down. EJ had helped with that. He finally had a handle on his feelings for Ziva. This was not the time.

Tony snatched his hand away and left her to go change for dinner. He was in his boxers when Ziva walked into his closet.

"Tony?" Ziva pleaded.

"What," he snapped back at her. Ziva raked her gaze down and over his boxers and Tony couldn't help as he involuntarily hardened under her gaze.

"You don't want me anymore?"

"Ziva get out!"

Instead, she slinked her way over to him and pressed her body against his. Tony couldn't help stiffen further from her contact. Ziva had a unique scent that set him on fire. She pressed her mouth to his ear and put her hand on his tented bulge. "You don't want me Tony?" she purred.

He could kill her. She picks now to cozy up to him just because he's with another woman? Tony shoved Ziva away a bit more harshly than he intended. He grabbed a pair of pants and shirt and stormed out of the closet to dress away from her. He angrily pulled his garments on in his front room. Ziva walked out and looked at him like she was going to cry. Fucking women, only wanted what they couldn't have.

"Ziva, I don't care what you do tonight. Go ahead and stay here. I'll stay with EJ." He turned and stormed out. Red clouded his vision. He was so angry with her. She was being completely insane. The hurt look in her eyes was all an act.

Had EJ always been this annoying? She was so bubbly. So perky. So blond and blue eyed. So 'Apple Pie'. Hadn't he always liked that? He tried his best to concentrate on what she said. Why couldn't he get those giant dark eyes out of his head? Those brown eyes, that dark unruly hair. So much pain lived in those eyes. Ziva was damaged years before he'd met her. But Tony knew he'd hurt her tonight. That last look she gave him was scorched into his mind. And even though Ziva had lived through so much pain, he couldn't stand the thought of adding to it, in any way.

"EJ, did you tell Ziva to stay away from me today?" EJ smirked his gaze. "EJ what did you say to her?"

"She's always flirting with you."

"I've worked with Zi for years, we have that kind of relationship. It's just our dynamic."

"I just think it's a bit sad on her part. I'm not the only one who's noticed. I brought it up in the gym today and everyone agreed with me."

If Tony thought Ziva made him see red earlier, he was seeing scarlet now. EJ had badmouthed his Ziva. And she'd done it in a place that Ziva used to escape. The NCIS gym was where Ziva went to work herself until she couldn't feel anymore. More than once Tony had found her slumped against the walls of the gym after hours, unable to move. He knew that she worked herself until the physical pain obscured the invisible pain that she hid deep inside. EJ had no idea what Ziva had been through, the strength that coursed through those veins to her get her to where she stood today. He couldn't stand another moment with this woman.

"EJ, I have to go." He wanted to sound mad, but gave up halfway through and ended up sounding dejected.

Tony stood up and dropped cash on the table. It would cover twice the cost of their dinner. As he pushed his chair back and stood to leave it occurred to him that he didn't want EJ to think he'd paid her for her time. He took half of the stack of bills on the table back. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day at the office for him.

Tony knocked on Ziva's door. It was pouring outside now and he hadn't been able to find a parking spot. He dripped onto her threshold.

"Tony, go away." Ziva sighed from behind the door.

"Ziva." Tony gave her the puppy dog eyes that she could never resist through the peephole. "I'm soaking wet. Please let me in."

Ziva opened the door and immediately gave Tony her back. She'd been crying. That was the only reason Ziva wouldn't have met him head on. She was so fragile beneath that shell. Even though she could kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip, he'd always felt the need to protect her. The core that was 'Ziva' was delicate inside. It was fragile, and it was worth protecting.

Ziva stood with her back to him. He had to get through to her.

"Just thought I'd stop by and thank you for saving me from a huge…er mistake. EJ is a bitch."

Ziva laughed deep in her throat and turned slightly toward him to meet his gaze. He was right, she had been crying.

"Zee-vaa," it was time for him to lay it on thick, "I've been through a bad breakup. Can I at least get a hug?" He mock pleaded that last part to her.

Tony didn't wait for permission. He went up to Ziva and embraced her, pretending to cry into her shoulder.

"Tony, you're soaking wet! I'm in my P.J.'s."

"Ziva, can't you see I'm hurting here." He continued to feign an intense level of pain and he intensified his mock crying into sobs.

"Let me find you some clothes Tony."

"Can we watch a movie?" Tony both whined and chirped to her in his particular brand of 'DiNozzo charm'.

She sighed in mock exasperation. "Go pick one out while I find you something to wear."

Ziva couldn't help but smile when she saw that Tony had chosen to watch "Bringing up Baby", yet again. She handed him some of his own clothing that he'd left at her place on a night he'd spilled a pot of sauce on himself when she'd cooked dinner for him and McGee. She couldn't help smiling whenever she thought back to that night and pictured him wearing her clothes home. She'd told him it was an ex-boyfriends pants and shirt that has been left at her place.

"Oh, Zee-Zee. You washed them for me." Tony cooed.

Ziva rolled her eyes at him. "Go change while I make popcorn."

They sat on the couch together and watched the movie. Tony picked this movie over and over because he loved to hear Ziva laugh while she watched. She laughed with lightness. Once, he swore he'd heard her snort. He knew this was one of her favorites. And after hearing that slight snort months ago, it had become one of his favorite flicks too. He picked it to watch again and again hoping to hear that noise just one more time. Before it ended Ziva drifted off to sleep and started snoring lightly beside him. Tony pulled her body into his and watched her sleep.

"I love you Z," he whispered into her ear. He carried her to bed. She was so tiny. There was no escape for him. She was it. He'd rather live alone, in misery if he had to, than be responsible for hurting her in any way. And Tony didn't mind that one bit. As long as she could sleep in peace, his job was done. He kissed her forehead, tucked her hair behind her ear, and turned to head home. He smiled the entire way.

6

6 


End file.
